Blind to Insanity
by The Lovely Ghost a Broken Doll
Summary: Insanity is such a pretty thing, the world looks so nice this way. Did you want to see it like this, too? Sorry but you're dead so you're too later.


I got the idea for this while listening to Always by Saliva. So I tried to put it into a story and I hope it's a success so please send me a review if you like this.

-The Lovely Ghost.

The whispers, those wretched whispering voices, they tell me I'm blind to you, to what you're doing. I ignore them, they aren't real, and they aren't true. They say lies to me in my sleep; they don't know you like I do. They say you're wrong for me, that you'll hurt me in awful ways, that you'll break me down and tear me apart. They don't see you the way I see you. They think that they're better than me; they just want to take away my happiness like always.

You would never hurt me, I know you, and you say you love me. How can you want to hurt me when you tell me that you love me? I want to stay with you, so don't listen to them, and don't listen to their lies that flutter out from their lips. We don't need them, we can ignore them forever. Back before we began, they spoke about us like that, but who cares? You tell me that all you want is me but that can't be, I'm nothing compared to the world.

You deserve more but you insist that all you want, all you **_need _**is me. I feel like I'm holding you back so I'm starting to let you go now, I'm setting you free. You no longer need to feel as though you're trapped with me. I want you to be happy and you're in denial, I can see that you're unhappy with me. Please, leave me and be happy. As long as you're happy, I'll always be happy. So I'm just going to sit back with the voices, those nasty whispering ghosts that dig under my skin and curl up into a ball to sleep.

They can be sure rude company at times but then, they're right about some things. Insanity isn't all that bad, but you knew that already, you knew what was happening to me! You knew that your touch was setting a fire to my skin that blood never could!

Did you sit back and watch as I clawed away at my flesh? I'm sure you enjoyed every moment of my torment, I'm sure you laughed at me. Well look who's laughing now! It sure isn't you, now that you're under ground at least six feet. Well jokes on you bitch; you finally got what you deserved! You were the worst companion anyone could have asked for!

No, I don't mean that. Sigh, you were such good company before I got locked in here. You were a funny one, too. Look at us now, you're under the earth and I'm, well I'm locked any inside my pretty, padded cell. We make a good pair still don't we? Did you ever regret selling me out? Oh well, it doesn't matter anymore, you ran and I chased you down until you couldn't run anymore. Sorry about bashing open your skull; I'm not sure what came over me… Oh, that's right; you sold me out to **_them_**!

You saved your own skin instead of being true. Well who cares anymore? Not me, that's for sure. Did you know they give me the strongest drugs they can so I don't have to? It's really quite nice; I can be numb for hours on end and watch the room bleed together. If you were alive, I'm sure they would do that same for you, but I don't think you're as sick as me so maybe not…

Ah hell, I can't remember what I wanted to tell you now. Dammit! It will come back to me, just give me time and I will be able to tell you what it was. I just have to think, I just have to use my brain; if I wasn't so drugged up then this would be so much easier. Oh that's right! I was supposed to pass along a message from **_her_**. Did you see all the blood from that night that you died? All the blood that spilled from when I bashed open your head? I'm still sorry about that, you know I didn't mean to right? She wanted me to tell you, that she's after you next.

I don't understand what she's talking about, I mean, you're dead. How can she be after you if you're already gone? Then I thought, and I understand it now. She's dying too! Doctors say she's too crazy to be allowed to live much longer, so they're putting her down like a wild animal but she acts like one so what's the difference?

**Just thought I should tell you, I killed you and I'll see you real soon.**

Wow, that was a bit scary. Sorry, I had help from a friend and they thought I should write it so there it is! Please tell me if you want more of this, I'll write it. Love you all!

-The Lovely Ghost.


End file.
